The present invention provides for relatively big yarn packages of a more precise winding than those of the prior art and packages which are free of knots. The present invention also provides a device for spinning or twisting yarn and, on the same machine, for winding the yarn on a relatively big package, instead of tying the ends of smaller packages together in a rewinding operation to make a relatively large package. The device includes a guide for the yarn and a fixed twister ring and traveler assembly mounted on a stationary support bar, as opposed to the prior art structure wherein the ring and traveler reciprocated in an axial movement. The device further includes an axially extending driven rotor extending therethrough. The material to be twisted, from a drafting system or rollers, is guided downwardly by the structure of this invention from a guide to the traveler on the ring, through the driven rotor to an inverted U-shaped yarn guide frame. The yarn guide frame is rotatably journaled for free spinning to the underside of an up-down reciprocating carrier bar member. From the vertical rotor, the yarn is guided by the yarn guide frame, first, outwardly and downwardly through one leg of the U-shaped frame and, second, inwardly onto the package being convolutely wound along the length of the package, whether cone-shaped or otherwise. The package is carried on a rotatably driven spindle, positioned axially between the legs of the U-shaped yarn guide frame, and, as the substantially free spinning yarn guide frame, which is pulled by the yarn, is reciprocated upwardly and downwardly, as opposed to the prior art wherein the twister ring and traveler reciprocated upwardly and downwardly, the spindle rotates preferably at the same speed as the rotor while the yarn guide frame, which is substantially free spinning, is pulled by the yarn.